


I Settled and Watched Clouds Wander

by perpetuallyred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallyred/pseuds/perpetuallyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys looking up at the clouds, and enjoys the life he has with Dean even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Settled and Watched Clouds Wander

**Author's Note:**

> A little Dean/Cas ficlet about how I thought Cas might spend his time. Just some fluffy domesticity.

Clouds drifted lazily from one side of the sky to the other, giving off a light breeze that tickled Castiel’s face. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his hand across his jaw, frowning when he encountered stubble against his palm. Human hygienic practices and their necessary continuity was not something that came easily to him, especially after being clean all the time for eons. When he got up from where he lay in the field, he needed to stretch out his limbs to regain their fluidity. Another tedious human trait that exhausted him to no end. Just as he stood up fully, he heard Dean’s familiar cry of “Cas! Dinner!” Smiling, he made his way to the quaint farmhouse, looking forward to this particular human custom of sharing food with those that you love. This he could get used to.


End file.
